1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to container closure assemblies and, in particular, to container cap funnels.
2. Related Art
Containers with closure assemblies such as an oil bottle must be opened in the up right position. The bottle must be carefully inverted in order to pour the liquid or fine-grained material out of the container. A problem of spillage occurs when attempting to pour the container contents into a small orifice. Often a separate funnel is used to avoid the spillage. What is needed in the art is a cap closure assembly that is invertible before opening.
A container cap apparatus having a body with a cap diaphragm and a cap neck containing an engagement ring associated with an offset puncture tool. The engagement ring is in contact with the offset puncture tool that penetrates the cap diaphragm in response to a circumferential force applied to the engagement ring for opening the container cap apparatus. The cap diaphragm prevents the flow of liquid or other material while the container is inverted. Penetration of the cap diaphragm by the offset puncture tool while the container having the container cap inverted allows the flow of liquid or material.
Other systems, methods, features and advantages of the invention will be or will become apparent to one with skill in the art upon examination of the following figures and detailed description. It is intended that all such additional systems, methods, features and advantages be included within this description, be within the scope of the invention, and be protected by the accompanying claims.